Karma
by bluemelancholy
Summary: Mitsuki Hinata left Japan as a shy, wallflower eleven year old. Now, six years later, she's back. But she isn't Mitsuki anymore. Now, she is Tsumi Andersen; lead singer of the international sensation Everybody's Fool. Just how will Ema react knowing that maybe, just this once, the spotlight won't be on her?
1. Chapter 1

Karma

_Praying for love and paying in naivete_

_Praying for love and paying in naivete, oh_

Asahina Miwa stared intently at the TV screen, eyes focused on the brown-eyed girl with the microphone. She stared even more when she noticed the similarities in the girl's features to her stepdaughter Ema. Azure orbs widening with realization, she picked up her phone and immediately called Rintarou.

"Hello? Rin-kun, I may have found our other daughter..."

* * *

To say that Tsumi Andersen was pissed is the understatement of the year. She was, for lack of better words, seething and furious. Who wouldn't be, having to suffer from jet lag then getting only four hours of sleep with a huge concert (to be broadcast live all over Japan no less) coming up in the next two hours? And now, when she wanted nothing more than to fall asleep on the fluffy bed at the hotel, their manager pops up to inform them that they have an interview. An at-the-last-minute interview only fueled her irritation.

"Ms. Andersen," she immediately paid attention to the interviewer "I understand that you are half-Japanese. Theoretically speaking, what would you like to say to your family if they're watching right now?" She blinked. Oh boy, she did NOT see that coming.

* * *

"I'd probably say hi. And also hope that my big sister is still my big sister..." Ema blinked. There was something familiar about the girl on the screen but she couldn't quite place her finger on it. Yusuke, on the other hand, was hanging onto her every word (then again, he'd been hanging onto every word from the other three as well) kind of like they were his idols or something.

"Why are we even watching this anyway?" Even after two years, Futo was still as snide as ever. But this would probably be one of the only times that she was grateful for his somewhat snarky comments.

Yusuke finally managed to tear his gaze from the TV to reply to his younger brother, "Because they're my favorite band." Well that certainly explained a lot. The three of them sat in silence until Masaomi called them down for dinner. Ema, upon seeing the complete set of brothers before her, smiled contently. She silently prayed that her little sister would never come back and mess things up, for you see, once Ema has something, she gets rather territorial over it. Unfortunately for her, that was one wish that isn't going to come true.


	2. Chapter 2

Jesse Thompson looked at his phone, thinking about sending the details of the band's temporary living arrangements to Ryan before remembering that they would still be on the plane. Giving a resigned sigh, he figured that he should just check on his email. What he saw surprised him. A message from an unknown address that, when he ran it through Aria's prototype translator, was revealed to be from none other than Rintarou Hinata. It looked a little something like this:

_Hello Thompson-san._

_I am thankful that you looked after my daughter Mitsuki while I was not. However, now I would like to reunite her and her sister again as it has been six years since they last saw each other. My wife has a son her age, and I am sure that the rest of her sons would like to meet her as well. If possible, I would like to set up a meeting between the two of us to discuss this further. Thank you._

_Sincerely,  
_

_Hinata Rintarou._

Jesse started swearing. He had no idea how long it had been before he stopped, but really. After six fucking years, that dead-beat adoptive father shows up and thinks that he can just take Tsumi away and make her become Mitsuki again?! Yeah right. After the pain that she went through just because of her Mary Sue of a sister? Nope. Not gonna happen. That little shit isn't gonna take his daughter from him. With that resolve in mind, he rang up his boss to tell him of it.

* * *

Rinatarou Hinata's nerves were tingling. One, he wanted to see what Mitsuki's manager would think about his proposition. Another is that unbeknownst to his othe daughter, she and her bandmates would be living under the same roof as the Asahina siblings, including Ema. He couldn't wait to see what his little karate girl turned into after six years of being in America. He just hoped that Mitsuki would find it in her heart to forgive him for the things that he never did.

"Rin-kun? How did it go?" Miwa asks, walking into their bedroom.

He shook his head. "Still nothing from their manager."

"Don't worry. Perhaps he hasn't checked his email yet." At this, Rintarou relaxed a bit. She was right. Maybe, with the time difference, their manager hasn't read it yet. Oh boy, how wrong will he be...

* * *

Ryan Knightwalker stretched on the chair he fell asleep on. Eyes wandering over to Tsumi and Kyle (who just so happened to be in yet another bizarre position: Kyle's lower body was half off the reclined chair while Tsumi's hand was shoved in Kyle's face and her foot was placed precariously near the male's crotch), he smiled, before looking around for the older Jensen twin.

"Hey, want some coffee?" Ryan nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound of Aria's voice. Turning to look at the brunette, he saw that she held a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagel in the other.

"Nah, I'm good. Anyways, how much longer until we get to Japan?"

Aria shrugged. "Two hours at the most."

"So I've been asleep for only an hour?"

"Pretty much, yes."

"Do we wake them up then?" Asked Ryan, inclining his head to the two guitarists.

"Well, if you want to be judo flipped, cussed at in four languages, and threatened with becoming sterile, then by all means, please do so." Ryan shuddered. He knew how grumpy the two could be if they don't have their usual three hour naps. And he really didn't want to be on the receiving end of Tsumi's judo flip. Seriously, that girl had a lot of strength for someone who's only 5'2.


	3. Chapter 3

Aria Jensen took one look at the apartment complex where she and the other members of the band will be staying and let out an appreciative whistle. Not only was the place huge, but when she looked it up on her phone's GPS, it happened to be rather close to the studio where they would be practicing. Looks like Kyle and Tsumi won't have an excuse to be lazy when they go there to practice.

"Hey sis," Kyle's voice snapped her out of her thoughts. "Can you go in and see if we have the right place?" Trust her brother to think of things like that.

"Ryan? Are you gonna come with or not?" Turning to face her longtime partner-in-crime, Aria gave Ryan no choice when she grabbed his collar and practically dragged him over to the door. Upon walking through the doors, she raised an eyebrow at the large number of males and the lone female (who not only looked like Tsumi's Mary Sue of a sister, but had a squirrel on her shoulder as well).

"Erm… Hi there. We were wondering if this is the Sunrise Apartment Complex." Thank God for Ryan. Not only was he super reliable, but he definitely knew how to break the ice.

The brown-haired female gave them a warm smile, while confirming their guess. Aria sighed in relief before saying that she had to go and get the remaining two members (and at the same time, failing to notice the gaping redhead); leaving Ryan to deal with them. Hopefully he would be able to talk to them without making anything too awkward…

* * *

Ema watched as the blue-eyed female walked out of the building with her hair swishing behind her. She couldn't help but feel a slight pang of jealousy at that, especially since Mitsuki's hair was that exact shade and length. She blinked, surprised at what she thought. She hasn't thought of Mitsuki in six years, why was she thinking of her younger sister now? Ema shook her head in the slightest motion. As far as she remembered, Mitsuki left for America six years ago. No reason for her younger sister to come and ruin everything now, right?

"Anyway, we hope you don't mind us staying here for a while. I mean, the other two are really good at keeping to themselves, so it'll be like we were never here!" Chirped the blonde—whose name was Ryan, as Yusuke had told her—while beaming brightly at them. Just then, Aria returned, followed by another brunette who looked identical to her.

"Where's Tsumi?" Asked Ryan, tilting his head to one side while staring at the two.

"You know how she gets when she's playing a game, don't you?" The other brunette—whose name was Kyle—said, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. Though to Ema, it sounded more like a statement than a question.

From Ema's peripheral, she saw Aria stare at her two bandmates. "So you mean to tell me that you didn't try to get her attention?"

"Well, erm…" Kyle was cut off by the sound of the doors opening.

"Hey dudes. Sorry I'm late." Ema, along with the rest of the people in the room, turned to look at the new arrival. Short, choppy black hair with a shocking electric blue streak contrasting the dark color, pale skin, and large brown eyes; and with that, she also had a petite and slim frame. Ema's eyes widened. The girl was pretty; different from Aria's matured air, or her own soft and feminine one. Tsumi was pretty; in a punkish way.

"Well Tsumi, it's about time you decided to show up. Don't you know that it's rude to keep our hosts waiting?" Aria stared the other, much more petite girl down; her bright blue eyes blazing with a challenge.

At that, Tsumi stared at Kyle. "Bro, did you seriously not notice my earphones?" Kyle gulped. Aria turned her glare to her twin.

"Hey, can you two fix this later? I mean, we haven't introduced ourselves, yes?" Tsumi's head turned and for what seemed like the first time, noticed the other people in the room.

"… Awkward…" murmured Kyle, slowly inching away from his twin sister.

* * *

Tsumi's eyes scanned the faces in front of her and tensed up the slightest bit when she saw Ema. Ema Hinata, her prim and proper older sister. The girl known as the perfect 'Yamato Nadeshiko'. There was the very reason why Mitsuki left Japan and moved to America, and that reason was standing in front of her. Ema also happened to be the reason why she completely changed her personality.

Excusing herself with a murmured "Excuse me", she walked away—manners be damned, if she had to stay in the same room as Ema, she was going to lose it—and just made her way to, well, anywhere. So she ran and ran and ran until she couldn't anymore. Looking around, she groaned. Great. She was lost and had no idea how to get back. Oh, and not to mention the fact that her phone just died while they were on the way too. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered what it was like… Always seeking Ema's approval only to be ignored and shot down, and ultimately, betrayed by her own sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! I'd just really like to thank everyone who's reviewed, added the story to their favorites list and/or followed it. That, and I just wanted to reply to some of your reviews.**

_**AnaraHunter:**_** Thanks for thinking it's interesting. I sort of got the idea from another story, "14 to 2" but I added my own twist to it.**

**For _VongolAddiction, LadyOreo_ (love your username by the way), _Ashwing, _and _Awesomer then_ _you_: Thanks for reading!**

**_TsunTsunOtaku: _Thanks for liking it! And I hope I live up to yours and all of the other reader's expectations in the later chapters!**

**_Guest: _Yeah... About that, I'm sorry if you like Ema, but as I said, I got the idea from "14 to 2" wherein Ema's like that. Sorry!**

**And finally, on to the 4th chapter! **

* * *

Kyle was seriously getting worried. It's been two hours since Tsumi had excused herself, and still no news from her. Aria and Ryan were going crazy with worry as well, though they didn't make it obvious to their hosts. Now, it was normal for their main guitarist to leave and take a walk, especially if she was in a tight space, but she would usually answer her phone if they called her up. Now THAT wasn't normal. But while he was busy thinking about what could've happened to his partner in crime, Ryan and Aria walked over, sitting down on the couch with him.

"Kyle." Ryan's voice brought him back to attention. "Don't you think that the girl they were with looks familiar?"

"Yeah," Aria comments, "It's like we've seen her before, but I'm pretty sure none of us have ever been to Japan, right?"

Kyle blinked. The duo's statements seemingly pulled a trigger and it wasn't long before he put two and two together. When Ryan had asked if they were going to introduce themselves or not, Tsumi tensed up the slightest bit when she saw the brunette. Not only that, but he remembered how she described her older sister: A polite, naïve girl who was too good to be true.

"Guys? I think I know why she left…" And so he launched into his conclusion, telling them that there was a possibility that they were, in fact, going to spend the next 7 days under the same roof as a Mary Sue. By the end of his explanation, Aria looked pissed.

"So Jesse basically signed her up for a week of agony?" Aria's voice was a furious whisper.

"Pretty much, yeah. What do you think, Ryan?" The whole time since Kyle explained his thoughts, the eldest kept his mouth shut.

"Well, as much as I'd like to talk about this shit, we've got a bigger problem. It's raining." Now there's a problem. Not only was Tsumi lost, but she just so happened to have a weak immunity system. Add in the fact that her recovery time takes two days at the least with their opening concert just three days away, and you've got a recipe for disaster.

"… Oh man, Jesse's gonna kill us if he finds out." Kyle groaned.

Aria rolled her eyes at her brother. "He doesn't have to find out if we find Tsumi right now and take care of her."

"Who says I'm not going to find out?" The trio almost got whiplash when they turned their heads to see the newcomer.

* * *

Jesse was, to say the least, pissed off. So he was driving towards the Asahina complex from the rented car which his boss took care of, only to see Tsumi sitting on a swing. In the middle of the pouring rain, no less. And he was mortified to find out that Aria—okay, never mind her, it was supposed to be Kyle—didn't go looking for the small 17 year old. And then he finds out that he accidentally placed his clients with the worst people. He knew that Aria, Kyle and Ryan would like nothing more than to kick Ema's podex, but they were outnumbered. Besides, if he hasn't forgiven the dead-beat adoptive father, the trio would definitely not forgive Hinata Ema just yet.

"M-Manager! What're you doing here?" The first to recover, as always, was Aria.

"I'm here because I need to talk to her," at this, he jerked his thumb over to Tsumi, "Dead-beat adoptive father. He wants to take her back."

"WHAT." The next to find their wits was Kyle. "So after six years that motherducking asshat thinks he can just take Tsumi from us?! Did he even take into consideration that maybe she doesn't want to be reunited with her sister?!"

Jesse rubbed his temple. "As much as I do want to slap a lawsuit in front of his face, she's still his daughter in the eyes of the law. Not to mention one of his wife's kids is a lawyer."

Ryan, who had taken Tsumi to her room and tucked her in (as he was like a big brother to her) finally came back. "What's this I hear about Tsumi's old man wanting her back?"

"It's as you heard it, genius. He probably wants little Mitsuki back." Aria muttered, brows furrowing.

"Jesse, please don't tell me we're just gonna sit here and let him do that. I can't live without that kid! She's like-"

"I know Kyle. We depend on her, one way or another. And we're definitely not going to let him take her from us. Oh no. This means WAR." Jesse growled.

Aria blinked. "It better not be a war with weapons or anything."

"Yeah right. Though I would probably feel better if I punch her dad. And maybe if you slap her sister." Kyle says, a smirk forming on his face.

"In the meantime, you guys make sure she makes as little contact with her sister, or worse, with the brothers. I did a little research, and apparently they all have a thing for Ema. They'd probably do whatever she wants them to do, even if that includes making Tsumi's stay here an inferno." Jesse snaps, shooting all f them a look.

"So we're basically dealing with a manipulative prick. No worries Manager, we'll spend as much time out of the house as possible. Heck, we'll even avoid going anywhere near them if that's what we have to do." Aria reassures the 28 year old male with the plan.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the quartet in the lobby, Ema was listening in on their conversation. Frankly, she couldn't believe that her sister was back... But then again, they planned to stay as far away from her brothers as possible. She would do anything to make sure that Mitsuki-no, it was Tsumi now-wouldn't get between her and the Asahina family. She would never let her sister upstage her again. Not now, not ever.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed chapter 4! Here are the replies for the reviews**

**TsunTsunOtaku: Thanks for reading and reviewing! I'd like to get some concrit from you.**

**LadyOreo: Well, you can see how some of the brothers react to Tsumi in this chapter and the next two or three as well.**

**Guest: Thanks!**

* * *

To say that Yusuke Asahina was in disbelief is an understatement. Sure, he's dating Ema now, and he thought nothing could make his life better, that is, until he found out that Everybody's Fool would be renting four rooms on the second floor of Sunrise Residence. Not only that, but he could see them every day for the next 7 days. Could life get any better for him? Oh wait. It can. His room was right above Tsumi's, and he could listen to them play music from a floor away. The best part? He can hear them make new songs for their next album (spoiler much?) and he was really looking forward to that.

"Hey, um… Do you mind showing me where the music store is? Excuse me?" He was in such a daze that he didn't notice Tsumi waving her hand in front of him. And when he did notice her, he started fumbling for words.

"Y-Yeah! Sure, I don't mind taking you there!" The eleventh son grinned, excited that one of his idols talked to him, and asked for his help nonetheless.

"Thank you, uh, sorry, but I didn't catch your name. I'm Tsumi." The seventeen year old female held out her hand as she introduced herself.

"Right. I'm Asahina Yusuke. Nice to meet you, Tsumi-san." Yusuke shook Tsumi's hand before turning around. "You want to get to the music store, right? Well follow me."

Tsumi blinked, "You're very kind, Yusuke. Thank you." She then followed him out, and the two made their merry way to the music store.

* * *

Masaomi Asahina was rather curious to see what Ema's younger sister was like, but he had no luck. Mitsuki—no, Tsumi—stayed as far away from them as physically possible, and every time that any of them tried to approach her, she'd mumble an excuse and walk away. Thankfully, the other three weren't like that. Ryan was easy to talk to, and Masaomi frequently saw Subaru and Iori converse with the blonde. Kyle proved to be a rather playful person and spent his time with Tsubaki, Wataru, or Fuuto. Aria happened to be the more mature one and found a place in the kitchen, frequently helping Ukyo and Ema with dinner.

"Masaomi? You look troubled." He looked up to see Aria with a cup of tea in her hand.

"Ah, it's nothing Aria-san." Aria tilted her head to the side, eyes studying him quizzically.

"Are you sure about that? You seem to have been thinking deeply until I interrupted." Masaomi blinked, before smiling lightly at her.

"You're very perspective, Aria-san."

"If something is bothering you, it's best to talk about it to someone else. Two heads are better than one after all."

That was all it took for Masaomi to spill the beans to the eighteen year old. He told her of how he wanted to get to know Tsumi better, but how there was a wall around her. He wanted to know his younger sister more to be a big brother to her, like how he was one for the rest of the Asahina siblings. Aria listened attentively and didn't speak until he was finished.

"Masaomi, it's nice that you want to know Tsumi better, but she's always been wary of new people. Perhaps you should just give her time to adjust being around you and the others before you get to know her. I should know, it took me a month or so to get her to talk to us when we first met." With that, Aria smiled at him and got up to wash the cup she used, leaving the oldest Asahina to his thoughts.

* * *

Fuuto did not like Tsumi Andersen. She was too emotionless for his liking, and was extremely different from his sweet older sister Ema. Never mind the fact that Ema was dating Yusuke, Fuuto was sure that the idiot delinquent would do something stupid and have Ema come running to him. As for the other three members of the band, he didn't mind them as much. Aria was reserved and he would have loved to play with her, had it not been for Tsumi warning him. Ryan… He didn't make much of an impression on Fuuto, so he ignored the bassist. As for Kyle, surprisingly Fuuto got along well with the other guitarist.

"Oh hey Fuuto." Fuuto looked up from his phone and saw Kyle.

"Kyle. What do you want?" Even if he did get along with Kyle, he didn't put any honorific after his name, much to Kyle's relief.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to know if you've seen the others. Manager's coming over to the studio at 5:30 and wants to listen to us practice." That was interesting. He'd never seen (or heard, for that matter) them practice, so he was rather curious of what they could do.

"No, I didn't. But here's a question. Practice?" Fuuto raised an eyebrow at the older male.

Kyle shrugged. "Been a habit of ours that a day before every concert, we have to practice. Not to mention that Tsumi has this 'practice makes perfect' thing going on. It gets annoying sometimes, but we've never sounded so good before she came along." Fuuto nodded his head in understanding. He could understand where Tsumi was coming from.

"So you need to find them before—"

"Hey guys." Fuuto almost jumped out of his skin when he heard the voice behind him. He turned around to see Tsumi with Yusuke right behind her.

"Tsumi! Geeze, where the fuck did you go off to?" Kyle snapped.

"… In case you didn't notice, your guitar and Ryan's bass are in need of new strings. The ones on them now are all rusted. So I decided to go to the music store and had Yusuke help me get there. You know how hopeless my sense of direction is." Fuuto's eyes wandered over to the bag that she had, bearing the logo of the closest music store.

"Okay then. So did you get the text from Manager?" Kyle asked.

Tsumi nods. "I also got a text from Ryan and Aria. Apparently they're already on their way there."

"Seriously?! I've been looking for them for the past how many minutes and now they're on their way?!" Kyle growls with frustration at that.

Fuuto watched the duo interact and found them amusing. Kyle was easily riled up (no wonder that idiot voice actor liked teasing him so much) and Tsumi's snarky comebacks reminded Fuuto of himself.

"Hey Kyle. You don't mind if I come along, do you?" Tsumi turned to face him, an eyebrow arched.

"Sure, I don't mind. Hey Yusuke, do you want to come along as well?" Fuuto looked at his older brother. There he was, looking nervous as Kyle placed the spotlight on him. Not to mention Tsumi's unwavering stare at him, as this would unnerve even his other older brother Natsume.

"Well, onii-chan? Don't you want to see them practice as well?" It was a golden opportunity to tease the redhead and Fuuto was not about to let that slip from him.

"You know, while we're on this topic, why don't we invite the rest of them along anyway?" Tsumi spoke up, and pointed at the wall clock. "I still need to tune the instruments and place the new strings on yours."

"I'm not sure about that—" Yusuke got cut off by another voice.

"I think we'd like that." Masaomi smiled at them, with the others behind him.

Tsumi nods. "It's settled then." And with that, she heads off to the elevator.

* * *

Kaname was interested in his new younger sister. Tsumi was NOTHING like Ema. Whereas Ema was nice to him and ignored his flirting, Tsumi reacted to it. And she reacted rather violently, judo-flipping him and whispering a threat in his ear. And now that he, along with the others, were watching Tsumi tune the instruments, it was like seeing a new side to her. She was normally aloof and uninterested but now, he could actually see the ghost of a smile on her face.

"Alright, we start in 3, 2, 1, and go." Their manager, who they later learned was named Jesse, watched the four as they played the first song.

_Oh, _

_Well imagine,_

_As I'm pacing the pews in a church corridor, _

_And I can't help but to hear,_

_No, I can't help to hear an exchanging of words:_

"_What a beautiful wedding! What a beautiful wedding!" says a bridesmaid to a waiter,_

"_And, yes, but what a shame, what a shame the poor groom's bride is a whore"_

Kaname's eyes widened. He could actually see why Yusuke didn't want to bring all of them along, especially Wataru. But nonetheless, they kept listening, intrigued by the song and the story behind it.

_Well in fact, _

_Well I'll look at it this way,_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast_

_So, pour the champagne_

_Oh! Well in fact, _

_Well I'll look at it this way_

_I mean technically our marriage is saved_

_Well this calls for a toast,_

_So pour the champagne, pour the champagne _

As the song went on, Kaname noticed how Tsumi's facial expression changed. She looked like she was mocking someone, then she looked annoyed, then back to mocking. In a way, he began to understand why Yusuke liked their songs so much. Despite the vulgar lyrics, there was a message that they were sending. And the more songs they played, Kaname knew he was seeing bits and pieces of Tsumi's attitude in the songs. Especially when they got to this song:

_Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats, with the doorman_

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed_

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it_

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and…_

_Please leave all overcoats, canes and top hats, with the doorman_

_From that moment you'll be out of place and underdressed_

_I'm wrecking this evening already and loving every minute of it_

_Ruining this banquet for the mildly inspiring and_

_When you're in black slacks with accentuating off-white pinstripes, _

_Whoa, Everything goes according to plan_

_I'm the new cancer never looked better, you can't stand it_

_Because you say so under your breath_

_You're reading lips, "When did she get all confident?"_

He felt surprised when Tsumi looked right at them when she sang it. Her gaze never left them until the chorus was finished, and when it did, he was never so glad to not be looked at by a girl. But really, if he ignored that, they were amazing. He could tell that the other brothers thought so too, especially Fuuto.

"Wah~, Tsumi-chan sounds like an angel!" The same goes for Tsubaki, who was practically fanboying over the black-haired girl. Needless to say, they were all disappointed when Jesse decided that they should call it a day, saying "You guys sound perfectly fine. Now go get some rest."

"Hey Manager, do you mind if we get some feedback?" Ah. So that was why she thought that they should come along.

* * *

"Hey Manager, do you mind if we get some feedback?" After hearing this, Tsubaki immediately jumped on the chance.

"Ne Tsumi-chan, have you ever heard of becoming a seiyuu?" Tsubaki grinned, looking expectantly at his sister.

"Tsubaki, that isn't even related to what they were doing." Azusa sighs, punching the back of Tsubaki's head.

"Hey Tsumi," while Tsubaki was pouting at Azusa, Fuuto decided to throw in his two cents to the girl, "You guys did pretty good, but your voice cracked a bit at a certain part. It's like you weren't breathing or something."

Out of his peripheral, Tsubaki noticed the smallest tinge of pink on Tsumi's face. "Yeah, well that part was really fast, but my voice doesn't usually do that…" She trailed off, looking over her shoulder at Aria.

"Okay, Tsumi's singing aside, what do you guys think of the instruments?" Aria asks, twirling a drumstick in her hand.

"It was awesome! It was like they just blended together or something!" Yusuke exclaims, eyes focused on the instruments.

Ryan laughed. "That, Yusuke, is a little something we call harmony."

"You're a pretty good singer too, Knightwalker-san." Even Iori threw in a comment!

Cue an eye roll from Kyle. "He wouldn't be this good if Aria didn't make sure that he doesn't eat peanuts so much. He's allergic to them, but he likes them!"

"Eh? No fair, I didn't even get a chance to say anything yet!" Tsubaki pouts, lightly glaring at his brothers.

"Well then, what did _you _think, huh Tsubaki?" With the accompanying head tilt and questioning tone of voice, Tsubaki swore he saw a moe-moe background behind her. Can his two little sisters get any more perfect?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone. Sorry for not updating, but school's been really tough for me. Anyway, here are the replies:**

_**elizavetaboukina: Oh my god. A P!ATD fan?! You have no idea how happy I was when I read your review, I mean, it's rare that I find other fans of Panic! so I'm really happy. Can you guess which song was in the first chapter?**_

_**Awesomerthenyou: Well, here's the update, but I would like it if you give comments as well... No offence, but it's a bit pressuring when people tell me these kinds of things... But anyway, thanks for reading!**_

_**LadyOreo: Ah yes, but where would the fun be in that?**_

_**TsunTsunOtaku: Glad that you liked it! Hope you like this one too!**_

* * *

In all his years of being an author, Hikaru was sure he never found a person quite like Tsumi. Unlike the rest of his brothers, he liked the attitude that the black-haired seventeen year old displayed. And he was infinitely thankful that she was no longer shy little Mitsuki, because that would have made her a less interesting person.

"Hey Hikaru, what'd you think of them?" Looking over at his punkish little brother, Hikaru had to suppress a smirk. He found it amusing how Yusuke seemed to worship the ground that the band walked on, almost to the point that Yusuke had to prevent himself from freaking out (in a completely manly way, of course) in front of them.

"Well, Yu-chan, I have to say they're impressive. How old did you say they were when they made their national debut?" Hikaru couldn't resist digging for info on Tsumi. Though he knew he could always look around the internet, it was always better to get it from a person, mainly because informative websites rarely had any opinions.

"Ryan was 16, Kyle and Aria were 14, and Tsumi was 13. The first song that they released was 'New Perspective', from that movie I wanted to watch then. You know, 'Jennifer's Body'?" Hikaru raised an eyebrow. From what he remembered, that movie was rated 16 and above…

"Okay, then what about their international debut?"

Yusuke almost rolled his eyes at Hikaru's question. "Tsumi was 15, Ryan was 18, and the twins were 16. That was two years ago, didn't you give me their album?" Hikaru blinked, before remembering one specific day two years ago.

_Hikaru was doing some last-minute Christmas shopping for some of his brothers. When he first bought presents for his family, he had no idea what to get Yusuke and Natsume, so he put it off until the last minute._

_Seeing as Natsume was closer in age to him than Yusuke, Hikaru decided to buy his present first. It ended up being a new videogame, which in hindsight, he should have given to Ema. But really, Yusuke was almost impossible to get a gift for, at least, for Hikaru. He was about to go ahead and buy a videogame for him until he heard Yusuke's voice._

_"Hey guys, isn't that Everybody's Fool's album?" Hikaru looked over his shoulder to see Yusuke staring longingly at a CD. Well hello gift idea, he thought to himself._

_"Yeah, but you DO know how much that costs, right? And you've been saving up for that movie too." Added one of the friends his little brother was with._

_"Not only that, but with your allowance, they'd probably been able to release two more albums by the time you save enough to buy this." With every comment that his friends threw in, Yusuke seemed to deflate even more. The boys stayed for a while before moving on to another store, and Hikaru took his chance._

_"Excuse me, but do you have an album of Everybody's Fool?" Stupid question, he knew, but how else was he going to find it?_

_"Of course, right this way Miss." Oh, and did I forget to mention that he was cross dressing?_

_Hikaru thanked the worker who led him there and looked at the shelf. The first thing that caught his eye was how they were dressed: Two brunettes wearing identical mime outfits; the girl on the left, and the boy at the right. Upon taking a closer look, he saw they were twins. Next was the blonde boy standing next to the female mime: He was wearing a red coat, black slacks, a white polo with a high collar, and a black top hat while wearing a cheeky smirk on his face. Standing between the blonde and the male twin was a girl with black hair wearing an almost identical outfit to the blonde: red waistcoat, black slacks, a white polo with a slightly ruffled collar, and a smaller version of the blonde's top hat with a confident smirk on her face. Hikaru then looked at the price and raised an eyebrow. 5600 Yen. If Yusuke wasn't able to afford this, then he wondered exactly how much Yusuke's allowance was._

_Walking over to the counter, Hikaru then bought the CD. Hey, not bad for last-minute Christmas shopping, right?_

Oh. So that was what Yusuke meant. While Hikaru was taking a walk down memory lane, he didn't notice that Yusuke had left.

"Hey, do you plan on leaving yet?" Scratch that. He didn't even notice that everyone other than him and Tsumi were left. But hey, this was a good thing. He could interview her without anyone cutting in.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you for a while..."

* * *

Ukyo was confused. Like Masaomi, he really did want to know Tsumi better, but she kept on avoiding them. I mean, they didn't do anything to offend her, right? At least, that's what he thought.

"Ukyo, are you okay?" Ryan and Aria were looking at him, blue eyes staring at blue eyes.

"Ah, I'm fine. Did I look like I wasn't?" He may have sounded defensive, but he wasn't trying to be.

"Yes, actually. You look stressed." He was taken aback by their bluntness. Then again, can you blame him? Ema was by no means blunt, and rarely were any of his younger brothers blunt.

"Sooo, are you going to tell us? Because we might be able to help, y'know." Ukyo sighed, knowing that Ryan had a point. And besides, if anyone were to know about Tsumi, these two would, right?

"Okay, I'm just a bit confused and a bit frustrated though. Why does Tsumi avoid us? Did we do anything wrong to her?" The teenagers in front of him shared a look.

"Well Ukyo, that may or may not-"

"-Have something to do with the fact that she has sociopath tendencies from time to time."

"And we're lucky enough to be considered her friends." The duo concluded, and Ukyo was definitely not creeped out by the way they explained to him. Nope, definitely not- Okay, maybe just the slightest bit, but who wouldn't be? He wouldn't think of it as creepy if it were Kyle and Aria, but alas, Kyle was busy talking with Fuuto again.

"I see... So any chances that she might be willing to interact with us a little more? It's a bit awkward not getting to know her more."

"Nope." Aria popped the p when she answered him. "It took me two months to convince her to talk to us and we'll be leaving in a few days' time. I doubt that'll happen, but if it does, then please do tell me." She explained, shrugging. Despite that new piece of information, Ukyo was still determined to know her better (even if it did dampen his spirits a little) and he was going to approach her himself.

* * *

Azusa found himself getting slightly annoyed with Tsubaki. Now don't get me wrong, he loved his twin, but there were times when the white-haired male could grate on Azusa's nerves. Like now for example: Tsubaki was happily chatting with Ryan about Tsumi, and he kept on throwing in that he wanted Tsumi to try voice-acting.

"Well Tsubaki, whether or not Tsumi would try voice-acting, that's completely up to her. And besides, she has her own mind, so best to let her make her own decisions." Thankfully Ryan wasn't getting annoyed (either that, or the 20 year-old simply had a lot of patience.) with Tsubaki's continuous barrage of questions.

"Hey everyone, I don't know about you, but I'm hungry. Who wants food?" The three of them turned to look at Tsumi, who somehow got her hands on a megaphone.

"Well? Are you guys hungry or not?" Kyle had made his way to Tsumi's side and took the megaphone from her, much to her obvious distaste.

"Okay, okay you two. Do you mind if we eat at a fast food joint? The meal's on us." Aria quickly pacified the two and turned to Masaomi and Ukyo to see whether or not they were alright with fast food. Azusa, meanwhile, was fine with anything, mainly because when Tsumi brought their attention to food, he realized that he was starving.

"It's fine." "We don't mind." Masaomi and Ukyo seemed to be okay with it, so the Asahina siblings piled into three cars: Masaomi, Ukyo, Kaname, and Wataru in one; the triplets, Louis, and Iori in the second with Natsume driving; and Hikaru, Subaru, Yusuke, Ema, and Fuuto in the last. Tsumi, Kyle, Aria, and Ryan all decided on walking to the nearest McDonald joint and reserving booths for the rest of them.

Sure enough, the four managed to do as they said, and upon seeing them, Tsumi walked over and asked what they wanted to eat. It was a pretty easy question: Spaghetti for Yusuke, Ema, and Wataru, a burger for Tsubaki, Natsume, Kaname, and Subaru, a salad for Fuuto, Azusa, and Iori, and chicken for Masaomi, Ukyo, Hikaru, and Louis. Tsumi then motioned to Kyle and Ryan and they all walked to the counter.

"She's pretty professional, isn't she Azusa?" Natsume said, nodding towards the seventeen year-old.

Azusa looked at her and couldn't help but agree. "Yeah, but she's really young too. I wish that Tsubaki could be like that sometimes."

"Eh? But I thought you love me just as I am, Azusa. I'm heartbroken." Leave it to Tsubaki to twist the meaning of otherwise innocent things.

"Tsubaki, stop that. You make it sound like we're a couple. Which we're not." Azusa replies, resisting the urge to roll his eyes while Natsume was smirking.

"But Azusa~" There were times when Tsubaki could be a whiny five year old, and this was one of them.

* * *

"Hey Iori, she looks cute doesn't she?" For the nth time that day, Kaname once again trying to divert Iori's attention to Aria or Tsumi. It wasn't working. Just because Iori has come to terms with the fact that Fuyuka's dead doesn't mean that he's looking for a new girlfriend right away. But Kaname thought otherwise.

"Yes Kaname-nii-san, I know that she's cute." Iori replied, wanting nothing more than to get away from his perverted brother.

"Ah jeez, you really aren't interested? But they look beautiful, don't they?" And there he goes again. Fortunately, Tsumi arrived at that precise moment carrying a tray of food.

"Perverted monk, here's your burger. Louis, this chicken's yours. Iori and Fuuto, here's your salads." Tsumi handed them their food and left, mumbling something about diets. Kaname meanwhile, looked like he was hit by a brick.

"I'm not that perverted, am I?"

"Actually, you are." Fuuto replied, rolling his eyes before going back to his salad.

"Louis? Iori?" By that time, Iori was no longer interested in listening to Kaname. He was just trying to figure out why Tsumi had looked so familiar, until it hit him: Fuyuka always made it a point to watch a video every Wednesday that showed Tsumi. Though what he didn't understand was why Tsumi changed her hair color.

"Hey Iori, you there? Earth to Iori?" Ryan was waving his hand in front of Iori's face. Iori blinked, seeing both Ryan and Tsumi in front of him.

"You were spacing out..." Tsumi explains, shrugging. Iori found himself studying Tsumi's features and realized with a jolt that they were eerily similar to those of Ema's, almost to the point that if Tsumi had brown hair, they would pass for sisters...


	7. Chapter 7

**I'M VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER! SCHOOL HAPPENED, SO BLAME THAT! AND ALSO MY DEMANDING FAMILY.**

**But that aside, thank you to everyone who's read, followed, favorited, and reviewed so far. On to the replies!**

_**Pinkstar2010**_** : Well, here it is!**

_**Human Marshmallow**_** : I love your username! And well, let's just see how many more times that'll happen.**

_**Awesomerthenyou**_** : You like Panic! too?! What's your favorite song? And what do you feel about Spencer leaving the band?**

_**jenny**_** : Thanks for the review!**

_**Nightwette23**_** : Well, I'll be able to update more now as I'm on summer break!Hopefully writer's block doesn't give me a visit.**

_**Strawberrylover06**_** : HOLY SHIT YOU REVIEWED! Ahem, thanks for that! Besides, it was your story that inspired me to make this. So can you guys check it out? 14 to 2 is the title.**

_**MagentaPeace**_** : Thank you for reviewing!**

**Now that that's done, onto chapter 7!**

* * *

When Subaru got back from his early jog, he was surprised to see Aria, Kyle, Tsumi, and Ryan in the kitchen. It wasn't that he was expecting Ema or Ukyo to be there; it was just the four looked, well, stressed.

"Oh, hey Subaru. Want anything to eat?" Ryan was the first to notice him, followed by the twins, whilst Tsumi just kept her gaze fixed on the mug in front of her.

"I'm good. But why are you up so early?" He wasn't wondering about Ryan and Aria. It was Kyle and Tsumi he was curious about. If anything, the two never woke up earlier than 11:30, and it was only 7.

"We're nervous," finally Tsumi said something, "The concert's tonight, and I'm not contented with the sound check we did last night." When Ryan mentioned that Tsumi was a perfectionist, he wasn't kidding.

Subaru blinked. Even if he didn't know much about music, he could still tell that they did great last night. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The seventeen year old groaned, "Remember what Fuuto said? My voice cracked, like I wasn't getting enough oxygen." Oh. So that was what got to her… But even Fuuto liked her singing, and it was rare for him to praise anyone.

"Well, if it's any consolation, I think you guys sounded really good last night." He just rubbed the back if his neck sheepishly while waiting for Tsumi to snap at him. Much to his surprise, she didn't.

"Thank you," Tsumi stood up and walked over to him, hugging him briefly before she pulled away. "I needed some reassurance, so thank you for that." He felt his cheeks burn up. Hugging Ema was one thing, but being hugged by an internationally famous girl? That was on an entirely different level.

"I-It's no problem." And now he was stuttering and looking anywhere but at her. Besides, he shouldn't be feeling like this. He likes Ema, and he was going to wait for her, no matter how long it took.

"Okay then… But I think I need to get rid of some of my nerves, so I'm going to take a walk. And this time, I have my phone with me." Tsumi winked at them before she left.

* * *

(**First Person P.o.V.: TSUMI**)

I grin as I take in the sight before me. The Asahina family may be nosy (some more than others), but they definitely knew how to make things look beautiful. Their garden was proof to that.

"Here." A familiar voice made its way to my ears as a hand held a beautiful lilac peony in front of me. Following the hand to an arm, and the arm to the person's face, I was pleasantly surprised to see that it was one of the not-so-nosy Asahina siblings: Iori.

"Thank you." I don't know why, but he makes me feel bizarre. Not the you're-in-love bizarre, but the be-careful-of-this-guy bizarre. It's like he's hiding something. But then again, that could just be my imagination. "What are you doing up so early, anyway?"

He just smiled. Hey, I'm not one to gush, but damn he looks good. "I could ask you the same thing, but Yusuke has been telling anyone who'll listen that your concert is tonight. Are you nervous?" How the heck did he read me like that?

"Yeah, I am. That's why I'm going to take a walk for a while to ease my nerves."

"Then can I accompany you? I'm pretty sure your bandmates wouldn't like it if you got lost the day of the concert." Much as I hate to admit it, he's right. And that was how I found myself walking side by side with a very good looking male who could probably be a model if he wanted to.

"Tsumi-san? Do you want to go back now?" A quick glance at my watch showed that we'd been walking around for a good 45 minutes. Well, that was fast, and the two of us only made idle chatter.

"Eh, they can wait a little while longer. Besides, I really don't want to run into Tsubaki or Hikaru this early in the morning." The words were out again. Why does my mind-to-mouth filter never work when I need it to? But instead of being offended, Iori just laughed.

"That's quite understandable. Tsubaki-nii-sama and Hikaru-nii-sama can be pushy though." Heh. Too bad we'll be leaving after four days. I would've loved to get to know him better. "And Tsumi-san, we really should be getting back now. It's been an hour." Dang it. As much as I love my band mates, they can be annoying. But I guess that's how family is.

* * *

[Time Skip brought to you by Ryan's craptastic love life!]

Oh Lord. Fuck me. Right now, Kyle, Aria, and I are in the make up room and the nerves are back. It doesn't help that Aria's nervous too. Then again, this was the first time we'd be playing for a crowd like this... But then again, Yusuke did tell us that 15% of our fanbase was from Japan, so we'll most likely be okay.

"Tsumi, Ryan, Aria, Kyle, you guys are on in two minutes." Oh gee, Jesse, way to make us all the more nervous.

"C'mon you three. We better get to our instruments." Ryan hauls me out of my chair while Kyle does the same to his twin. Hand in hand, the four of us make our way to the stage kind of like a link: Ryan in front, Kyle at the rear, Aria and I in the middle.

"Let's not fuck this up." I murmur, getting a grin from Kyle.

"We're not going to fuck up."

"Yeah, with how much of a perfectionist you are, that's close to impossible." Ryan looks at me and smirks.

"Are we ready to give them the concert of a lifetime?" Good old Aria. Always cheering us on.

"FUCK YEAH!" The four of us chorus, as Jesse motions for us to get our butts on the stage. Welp, too late to back out now.

"HEY THERE TOKYO!" I scream into the mic, one hand holding the neck of my guitar. "ARE YOU GUYS READY?" The response was deafening. This is why I love my job.

The violin chords start playing as Aria begins to tap her drumsticks to the beat of "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs"

_"I'm gonna make it bend and break_

_(It sent you to me without wings)_

_Say a prayer but let the good times roll_

_In case God doesn't show_

_(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)_

_And I want these words to make things right_

_But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life_

_"Who does he think he is?"_

_If that's the worst you got_

_Better put your fingers back to the keys_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter",_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, he tastes like you, only sweeter"_

After the first chorus, I take the fedora off and throw it into the crowd, and a huge scuffle is made over it.

_"Been looking forward to the future_

_But my eyesight is going bad_

_And this crystal ball_

_Is always cloudy except for (except for)_

_When you look into the past (look into the past)_

_One night stand off (one night stand oh)_

_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_One night, yeah, and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

Somewhere during the second verse, Kyle and Ryan started walking around the stage, showing the riffs off to the fans. Time for the bridge.

_"They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers_

_In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers_

_Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes_

_I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa"_

Come to think of it, that last part was definitely screaming Kaname at me. Oh well.

"_One night and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter."_

_One night, (Oh!) yeah, (Oh!) and one more time_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter."_

_One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories_

_Even though they weren't so great_

_"He tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh)_

_One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)_

_Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories (Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories)_

_"See, he tastes like you only sweeter." (Oh) "_

The crowd went wild. I was sweating like crazy, but we were only one song in. Thank Cas that I had five Monsters before coming out on stage. After "Thnks Fr Th Mmrs", we ended up singing "Still Into You" (did Aria get away from her drum set and sing with me? Yes.), "Nicotine", "Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" (I know, long ass title, but it's half of Ryan's love life), "But It's Better If You Do" (that would be the other half), and "I Write Sins Not Tragedies" before we went backstage for a short break. Hey, we're people too. We need to do normal bodily functions like everyone else.

"ALRIGHT YOU GUYS! READY FOR PART TWO?" I swear I'm going to have a scratchy post-concert voice with all the yelling I've been doing. "So this one goes out to everyone who's invested too much in a relationship before. If you get hurt, well, that's what you get." Aria then begins the beat of one of our less punk rock, more punk pop songs (hence why I'm foregoing my guitar), "That's What You Get".

"_No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore._

_It's your turn, so take a seat we're settling the final score._

_And why do we like to hurt so much?_

_I can't decide_

_You have made it harder just to go on_

_And why, all the possibilities, well I was wrong_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating._

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I wonder, how am I supposed to feel when you're not here._

_'Cause I burned every bridge I ever built when you were here._

_I still try, holding onto silly things, I never learn_

_Oh why, all the possibilities I'm sure you've heard."_

At the second line of Verse Two, I start snapping my fingers. I do random and cheeky things when I don't have my guitar, and it makes the crowd go crazier if it's even possible.

_"That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_I drowned out all my sense with the sound of its beating (beating)_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Pain make your way to me, to me._

_And I'll always be just so inviting._

_If I ever start to think straight,_

_This heart will start a riot in me,_

_Let's start, start, hey!_

_Why do we like to hurt so much?_

_Oh why do we like to hurt so much?_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa!_

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa._

_Now I can't trust myself with anything but this,_

_And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa. "_

I face the mic towards the crowd and let them sing the first line of the last chorus. Again, this is why I love my job. We continue playing, singing, and running around on stage for the next hour and a half, including the encore (Jesse told us) and finally, the concert was over. When we got backstage, we see the whole Asahina family waiting for us, with Yusuke and Wataru being the first to run up to us.

"You guys were awesome!" Yusuke looked super happy. And sweaty. Then again, the four of us were no better.

"Tsumi-tan, you sound so great!" I smile at the over active salmon-haired lad before I notice that he had a hat on.

"Wataru, is that my fedora?" He blushed and sheepishly nodded his head. This kid was going to be the death of me. In fact, I'm surprised any of his brothers can say no to him. The other brothers (and Ema...) walk up to us, smiles on their faces, and sweat all over them.

"And how many times do you have to do this?" Tsubaki asks, smile getting bigger as he goes in for a hug, which I foiled.

"A lot. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to go and get changed. Long sleeves aren't exactly appropriate for this kind of weather." Kyle and Aria drag Ryan and I off as the rest of them follow at a respectable distance. Well, Ryan and I end up dragging Yusuke along with us so, yeah.

* * *

**Alright everyone, anyone who gets the Phineas and Ferb reference in the last paragraph gets virtual cookies and they get to choose what happens in the next chapter! Good Luck everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Wow. How long has it been since I last updated this? I feel really shitty for this, but thank you to everyone who's been so patient! I plan to get this story past chapter 10 this summer, so wish me luck, everyone!**

_**Iori's waifu: Truth be told, I was really going for Ema to be a bitch. All of you reading this chapter will see how bitchy she really is. And don't worry, Tsubaki, Fuuto and Iori will make more appearances, as well as the rest of the brothers.**_

_**kaileylopez15, Nightwette23 **_**and _PLEASE: Well, here's the (totally overdue) update! Hope you like it._**

**_blacktenshk: I'm glad you like it! Hope you like how this chapter goes as well._**

_**Seere Klein: As a matter of fact, she's already met Natsume. Thing is, Tsumi's not very aware of what the Asahina brothers do, as long as she doesn't get involved, that is.**_

_**Guest: Wow, uhh, I didn't mean to make your brain explode. Are you okay? And thank you for liking the story! I'm not very confident with my writing so seeing reviews like this really makes my day! Thank you 3**_

_**Awesomer then you: That's your favorite song?! Wow, I think that was in Chapter 5? And yeah, it's real sad that Brendon's literally the only member in Panic! now but it's amazing that he managed to make Death of a Bachelor on his own. Have you listened to it yet?**_

* * *

(First Person P.o.V.: YUSUKE)

Holy shit. Holy fucking shit. I never actualy thought that I'd get to meet Everybody's Fool or see them perform live, but then this happens. Now I'm hanging out with Tsumi, Kyle, Aria and Ryan in their dressing room after the concert. Sure my siblings (and Ema) were here, but I was talking to my idols. Tsumi rolls her eyes at something Ryan says, but then looks at me (ME) with this beautiful and sparkly smile. I think I can die happily now.

"Say, how old were you when you started watching our somewhat craptastic videos anyway?" Tsumi asks and I still can't believe she's talking to me.

"I've been watching your channel since you guys were the Socially Awkward Peeps." I tell her, and she barks out a laugh.

"Did you hear that? Yusuke's been a fan since the Socially Awkward days!" Tsumi yells and Kyle rolls his eyes.

"Of course we heard it. We're literally right next to you!" He snaps, causing Tsumi to roll her eyes.

"You are such a joy kill. Why are we friends again?" Grumbles the short girl. As much as I like Tsumi and her sass, she is _really _short. But really, just the fact that they're talking to me, well, I think I can die of happiness right now.

"Anyways, what'd you think of the concert? It's our first time here in Tokyo so feedback would be great!" Aria asks me, walking over with a few cans of soda. Tsumi automatically goes to take a Monster, but Ryan takes it instead. "You've had 5 before this. Drink some water why don't you?" He snaps, a water bottle in hand. Tsumi gives a frustrated groan before accepting it. Ryan then gives me the Monster and asks what I want to eat, seeing as the backstage lounge was filled with food (mostly sweets and junk food, but I'm not complaining). Aria does the same for everyone else, behaving like a mother hen (then again, that is her role in the band).

"It was great! You guys interacted with the fans and I don't think any of us were expecting you to bring so many people up on stage!" At this, Kyle laughs.

"We've always wanted you guys to feel appreciated and we figured that this was the best way to make it happen." Ryan explains and the other three nod.

"If it weren't for how supportive you guys are, we'd still be making videos in Ryan's garage! Though I do miss those times..." Aria murmurs, trailing off. "But in any case, I'm really glad that you're still supporting us, even though we're not that active on the Socially Awkward channel anymore." She adds, a smile on her face.

"Anyway," Hikaru-nii says, a notepad and pen in his hands, "You've been touring for the past five months, correct? What is it like, experiencing a different culture every week?" He was closing in on Ryan and Kyle, while Tsumi plopped down next to Aria. This is the life. I know that I've only got four more days with them, but I wish it could last longer than that. If only I could be their friend...

* * *

(First Person P.o.V.: EMA)

I cannot believe this. There, on the couch, right across Yusuke, is my darling little sister. That smart little girl that just made me want to tear my hair out in frustration was slowly, but surely worming her way into the hearts of the Asahina brothers. MY new family. It was absolutely infuriating. She doesn't even know how much I want to strangle her with that necktie of hers. It took me so long to ensure that every single damn male in the household was wrapped around my fingers, but then she comes by and practically everyone _adores _every little thing she does.

Case in point: During the concert, she threw her fedora to the crowd. Everything would've been fine, except that Wataru was the one to catch it. The look on his face when he caught it, it was like Christmas came early. And when Yusuke, my boyfriend, of all people, ogled the hat like it was some sort of treasure, well, I just wanted to make Mitsuki, or whatever she calls herself disappear again.

And another thing. When we all watched them practice yesterday, everybody was praising her. Even _Fuuto_, and god knows he hates complimenting someone other than himself. But no. Apparently, when precious little Mitsuki is involved, any rule can be broken. But what about me? Nobody ever noticed me, not when she was around. It was her fault in the first place. Why did she have to be so damn persistent in getting my approval when I made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with her?!


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi guys! So, I really couldn't wait to get this chapter up, because seeing how many people followed and put this story on their favorite list, well, it filled me with DETERMINATION (Undertale reference ftw). So thank you so much. Onto the reply!**

_**Guest: If you mean Yusuke and Tsumi kissing and then Ema catching them and freaking out , then I'm sorry, but that's not how I plan to make the big reveal happen. Thank you for your suggestion though, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

**And to everyone who's reading this, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter as well. Onto the story!**

* * *

(First Person P.o.V.: TSUMI)

Now that I've actually begun to hang out with some of the Asahina brothers, I realize that they aren't as bad as I thought. Sure most of them were still in love with Ema, but that didn't exactly mean they're terrible to me or to my band mates. If anything, they've been really nice, especially Wataru. Yusuke's pretty cool too, despite him dating Ema (maybe I'm saying that because he likes our band _before _he met us, but meh) and Tsubaki and Fuuto aren't half bad either. If anything, Tsubaki reminds me of an overly-affectionate puppy while Fuuto is kind of like Kyle... Except that Kyle isn't an Asian Justin Bieber-wannabe. No wonder they get along. Anyway, my stepbrothers are pretty nice. I just hope that when they find out about me being their stepsister, they'd accept me as easily as they do now.

"Hey Tsumi~," and here comes the overly-affectionate puppy that also happens to be my stepbrother. Huh, he's a good hugger. And as such, I decide to hug him back, eliciting a very happy grin from him. "Aww, Tsumi~ You should've told me that you like hugs! I would've given you more of them everyday!" He practically coos the words and damn am I tempted to hug him more. Oh wait. I better not get used to this, we'll be leaving in two days. I bet Ema's happy about that.

"Tsubaki," at this point, I'm sure I'm getting attached to him. "I like the hug, but can you please let go? I kinda want to do some sight-seeing before we leave." He looks happy because of this. I suddenly feel very scared.

"Azusa and I can take you around! We know some really good spots for that, and if you'd like, there's even an arcade that we can go to." Hold up a second. Is he seriously offerring to take me sight-seeing out of the goodness of his heart or...? Either way, I decide to go with him and his brother, seeing as Kyle is somewhere while Ryan and Aria are out on a date, so I don't have anyone I can hang out with. And besides, it's a free tour. I'm not one to turn free things down.

"Sure," I tell him, shrugging my shoulders. "Lemme just change into something comfier and I'll meet up with you two in five, okay?" He nods happily, giving me yet _another _hug before we bound off to the elevator.

* * *

(First Person P.o.V.: TSUBAKI)

Tsumi is so cute! I can't wait to hang out with her, I'm sure the three of us will have fun! Hmm, I wonder what our other little sister is like? Eh, I'll find out later anyway! That reminds me, I have to tell Azusa about this too. I knock on his door with a grin on my face and glomp him as soon as he opens the door.

"Azusa~ Guess who we'll be hanging out with later?" I know he wants to be around Tsumi as well, so I really want to see his reaction to this.

"Tsubaki, what are you talking about?"

"C'mon, Azusa, just guess!" He sighs at this.

"Who?" He's not even going to guess? Aww, that's no fun.

"We'll be hanging out with our other younger sister! I can't wait and we'll be leaving in five minutes, so better get ready! I'll be doing the same, so hurry up, okay?" As I expected, he looks surprised, but happy as well. I leave him to go to my room and get ready as well.

* * *

The three of us were walking around Tokyo and Tsumi certainly looks excited. Well, a lot of things _have _changed in the six years she's been in America.

"Tsumi," Azusa looks over at her, and since Ryan's told us that she has no directional sense (it wasn't obvious, but I'm glad he told us. She's still our sister), she's between the two of us. "Where do you want to go first?" The black-haired girl puts a finger to her lips as she thinks and I have to keep myself under control so I don't end up hugging her again.

"I honestly have no idea. But if there's an arcade near here, then maybe we could start there." I grin and take her hand in mine as I start to lead the way to the arcade. I'm sure she'll be really impressed with my gaming skills!

* * *

(First Person P.o.V.: AZUSA)

I wonder why she had to pretend that she didn't know where she wanted to go. It makes me wonder if she really wanted to go sight-seeing. It's a little suspicious, but I suppose it makes sense since she doesn't know that Tsubaki and I are aware that she's our sister.

"Oh my god, is that a Winnie the Pooh keychain?" Tsumi gasps as she runs over to the gacha machine selling keychains of Disney characters. So she likes Disney, huh. "How much money do I need to get it?" She addresses this question to Tsubaki who smiles and drops a hundred yen coin into the machine. "You didn't have to do that, y'know." As she says this, she turns the knob and squeals as the capsule drops.

"Aww, but I wanted to! Just a little something from an older brother to his younger sister!" Oh no. Tsumi was in the process of opening the little plastic capsule but she freezes when Tsubaki says this.

"Wh-what did you say?" She's looking at both of us with a suspicious look in her eyes. Before Tsubaki could say anything, I replied to her.

"He's just projecting. Tsubaki's fond of little sister types and since you're younger than him, he ends up thinking that you're like his little sister." At this, Tsumi slowly nods before turning her attention back to the gacha. With a triumphant squeal, she holds her new keychain up before putting it in her pocket. While she was distracted with her prize, I text Tsubaki.

**Tsubaki, what was that for?! That was a close call.**

He reads it and looks at me with a pout and texts me back.

**Doesn't she deserve to know that she has new siblings? **

At this point, Tsumi had gone back to looking at both of us. "Why are you two texting each other when you're less than a foot apart?" She tilts her head as she asks us this, and it's definitely believable that Tsubaki was projecting.

"You see Tsumi, cool people text each other because talking is too mainstream." Tsubaki explains, grinning at her. She scoffs at him.

"No, **_dorks _**text each other when they're within talking distance. Cool people just talk in code." Tsubaki pouts at her but he laughs, and slings an arm around her shoulder.

"Well if we're dorks," I begin and Tsumi raises an eyebrow at me. "You're a dork too because you're hanging out with us." She laughs and it sounds beautiful, just like her singing.

"That doesn't really bother me. I'm a dork and proud of it, so anyone who has a problem with that can go screw themselves!" She's very different from Ema, and while I still like her, I think I'm beginning to fall for Tsumi now. I hope Tsubaki isn't as well.


	10. Chapter 10 Part One: The Reveal

**Whoa. Here it is everyone, the Asahina brothers (or at least the ones who aren't aware yet) will finally learn about Tsumi being their stepsister! And it's only been what, 10 chapters? Well, let's get this show on the road!**

* * *

(First Person P.o.V.: ARIA)

"You think that some of them know about you?" I couldn't believe it. We've been doing such a good job making sure that none of the Asahina brothers (well, save for Masaomi) knew about Mitsuki, but then this happens! Tsumi nods as she paces around our room with a worried look on her face. I sigh and attempt to calm her down. "Well, if you're right or wrong, it won't matter anymore. We'll be leaving tomorrow, so there's no need for you to worry." She stares at me like I've gone crazy.

"What do you mean by it won't matter?!" She hisses. "Of course it matters, Aria! Do you have any idea what this could mean for the band? If they know about this, there's no doubt that they'd want me to come live with them for good! And you know what that means? I have to listen to them and let them rip my dreams away from me, just like Ema did!" Now that she puts it that way, I can see why she's so against Ema's stepbrothers knowing.

"Look, if they do want you to live with them, you could always bring up Rintarou neglecting you in favor of Ema. And if that wasn't enough, you could always sue him for emotional trauma." Tsumi seems placated and I sigh in relief. "None of them are going to be able to do anything in one day, and as we're leaving tomorrow, you better start packing." She nods and starts tossing shirts into her luggage. Unbelievable. Oh well, at least we'll be gone by tomorrow, so no more Ema Hinata to worry about.

* * *

(First Person P.o.V.: EMA)

Finally. It's finally the last day of Mitsuki's stay here and after tomorrow, I never have to worry about that annoying brat stealing my family away from me ever again. What a relief. Unfortunately, some of my brothers seem to like her. Azusa-san and Tsubaki-san apparently spent most of yesterday with her and took her sightseeing. Fuuto-kun seems to like her a bit more than when she first got here, while Natsume-san got her email address. For what reason, I have no idea. But then there's Yusuke. My boyfriend. It sems that with the little time they spent together, he's become completely _enamored _with Mitsuki's little charade. But it won't matter because none of them know about her being my sister. And I want to keep it that way.

"Imouto-chan," I look over and see Masaomi-san standing in front of me, along with the rest of my brothers. "Mother and father are coming over tonight with four guests. They said they had something to tell us. Would you and Ukyo mind cooking for all of us?" He looks a bit apprehensive, but I smile at him and nod.

"It's no problem, Masaomi-san. Will there be enough ingredients though?" I'm not entirely sure that there were, seeing as we hadn't gone grocery shopping in a week, but thankfully, Ukyo-san reassured me that they had bought groceries already. Ah, it's so much fun to be with everyone in the family tonight. I can't wait!

* * *

As Ema and Ukyo prepared dinner for twenty people, Tsumi and her bandmates were all lounging in hers and Aria's room. At least, Kyle and Ryan were. Aria was busy with the details of their flight while Tsumi had decided to dye her hair as the black dye and light blue streak were starting to wash out. This time, she chose to dye it bubblegum pink. Thankful for the easy instructions on the back of the box, she set to changing her look, blissfully unaware of how her adoptive father and stepmother were on the way to her current location.

"Hey Tsumi," Ryan called out and the girl poked her head out from the bathroom. "Post a picture of yourself on Twitter when you're done, okay? Kyle and I have a bet on how everyone else will react." At this, Tsumi only rolled her eyes, before resuming her activity. As she did so, a knock came from the door.

"I got it," said Kyle and upon opening it, saw the most awkward person in the Asahina family. "Subaru? What're you doing here?" The older male shifted a bit when he saw that both Ryan and Aria were looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"W-we're going to give you guys a goodbye dinner later, so if you could come, then..." He trails off, unsure of what their reactions would be. Lucky for him, all three nodded.

"Do we have to dress up or anything?" Questioned Aria, eyeing the packed bags in the corner of the room. Subaru shook his head.

"Not really, but if you want to, you can. A-anyway, it'll be at 8 tonight. Bye." And as awkwardly as he got there, he left.

"Did I miss anything?" Tsumi, who until that point was in the bathroom, walked out with her hair wrapped in a bit of clingwrap and a towel around her neck.

"Well, Subaru just came by and invited us to a goodbye dinner later. In other words, how long will it take for it to finish?" Aria asks, referring to the younger's hair.

"An hour. It would take longer if I didn't bleach it, so thankfully there was a packet of bleach in there." Aria nods, moving to grab some clothes for the two of them. "Wait, what time is it?" Tsumi asks.

"Eight. We still have time to get ready even if any of us take a nap." Kyle supplies, helping his twin look for clothes.

"You don't mind wearing a dress, do you?" Tsumi shrugs at this question.

"As long as it doesn't clash with bubblegum pink, then I don't mind. But please, don't let it be shorter than knee-length." Tsumi's brown eyes pleaded with the older female who grinned. A few minutes later, Aria held out a red shirtdress. Tsumi took one look at it and shook her head. "That's way shorter than what I'm comfy with."

"C'mon, Tsumi. You can totally pull this off. Heck, I'm sure none of them would mind and you can wear those boots of yours that you're really fond of." Aria beams brightly as the other girl slowly nods, taking the article of clothing off her hands. The drummer nods happily, then resumes looking for something to wear. An hour later has Tsumi rinsing the dye out of her now pink hair. Thankfully there was no disaster concerning the color shift, and as such, she goes on to take a bath.

"Are we ready to go?" Kyle and Ryan meet the two girls in front of the elevator, and upon seeing that they were, the four of them took the elevator to the fifth floor.

* * *

(First Person P.o.V.: EMA)

Papa and Miwa-san have arrived, but the odd thing was, their guests weren't with them. Papa reassured us, saying that heir guests were heading up soon, and I couldn't help but feel uneasy about their guests.

"Ah, there's something we've been meaning to tell you." Miwa-san said, and we all looked at her.

"What is it, Mom?" Wataru-kun asks, bouncing in his seat.

"You have another sister, Wataru." No. This cannot be happening. Not after what I've done to ensure Mitsuki doesn't disturb me again.

"Where is she then? It's pretty rude of her to not show up at the wedding." Natsume-san adds.

"Heh, I bet she's not as cute as Nee-san is." Fuuto's reply causes Yusuke to blush and yell at him.

"Don't worry, Natsume, she'll be here soon. And the rest of our guests won't keep us waiting for much longer." As soon as she says this, the elevator opens and we can hear Aria, Ryan, Kyle and Tsumi talking to each other as they go down the stairs.

"Hey, sorry we're a bit late." Ryan smiles at us, but the smile wavers when he notices that Tsumi's stiffened up.

"Mitsuki! Or, would you rather we call you Tsumi? Anyway, please, come here and let me take a good look at you! My, my, your hair's such a pretty color, right everyone?" Miwa-san beckons her over, while I sneak a glance at my brothers. Most of them look shell-shocked.

"SHE'S OUR SISTER?!" Exclaims Yusuke, Fuuto-kun and Natsume-san.


	11. Chapter 10 Part Two: The Aftermath

**Sorry for the late update! I've had writer's block and it sucks!**

**Thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, favorited, and followed the story! Act 1 will be ending soon, but there's still Act 2! Hope you guys R&amp;R, that gives me inspiration to keep writing!**

**Now, to Chapter 10 Part 2!**

* * *

**(First Person P.o.V.: TSUMI)**

The first thing that went through my mind the moment I saw Rintarou was _"shit is going down tonight." _For the record, the second thing I thought was _"yep, I'm doomed" _but can you blame me? Ema's glaring daggers at me and if looks could kill, I'd be six feet under by now. But really, I am NOT in the mood to deal with this. Nor am I in the mood to explain my side of the story when I know they'll never believe me. And as such, I do the only thing that doesn't include expletives.

"I am NOT dealing with this." I mutter, turning on my heel and heading back up the stairs, despite the protests from the Asahina siblings (Yusuke's protests being louder for some reason), Rintarou and his wife. One of the brothers (Natsume, if memory serves) runs up the stairs, presumably to try and stop me from entering the elevator, but fortunately, he got to it the moment the doors closed. I smirk a little as I recall the seething look on Ema's face, but the smirk promptly drops as I realize that this may have jeopardized the friendship I was making with Yusuke. I go to mine and Aria's room, grab my luggage and head back to the elevator, texting Ryan that I'm spending the night with Jesse at the hotel. This was certainly not how I wanted my last night in Japan to go, but hey, what's done is done.

* * *

**(First Person P.o.V.: RYAN)**

I couldn't help but glare at the poor excuse of an adoptive father known as Rintarou Hinata. I mean, the guy had SIX YEARS to reach out to Tsumi and set things straight, but did he contact her at all in that timespan? No. And now that she's made it big, he decides to reach out to her? How messed up is this asshole?! I try to keep myself from glaring too much at him, but he had the guts to look clueless.

"What just happened?" I pity Yusuke. The guy didn't even see this coming.

"Tsumi just walked out on us, all because of a certain dead-beat." Kyle quips, shooting a pointed look at Rintarou Asahina. Masaomi must've noticed, because he opened his mouth to ask why before Aria cut him off.

"Or maybe because little Miss Yamato Nadeshiko over here," she jabs her thumb in Ema's direction with a scowl, "Was glaring at her like she wanted Tsumi dead." The other people in the room (read: those with the last name of Asahina) looked surprised as they all turned to look at Ema. She didn't get the chance to drop her glare before they all saw the expression on her face.

"Why? Nee-san never did anything to her, right?" Fuuto, you may be annoying, but I really feel bad for you right now.

"Tsumi was born Nagami Mitsuki, but her last name was changed when Rintarou adopted her and Ema. Look her up, there are a couple of articles about her. She's a pretty smart kid, used to go to Bright Centrair or something like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Aria-san. I didn't have a younger sister." Ema lies, and it looks like we weren't the only ones who picked up on that.

"Ema-chan, explain. Now." Much to our surprise, it was Tsubaki who asked her for an explanation. Her eyes widened when she realized that she was outnumbered as the rest of the brothers continued staring at her.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," she stutters, attempting to divert our attention away from herself. "Shouldn't we eat? It would be such a waste if the food goes cold..." Ema trails off, realizing that none of us were buying her bullshit.

"'Such a waste', Ema?" Aria hisses, glaring at her. "The only real waste around here is you, and how you treated your little sister!" She continues, face twisting into a scowl. Kyle makes to follow her, but not before sending a scathing remark to Rintarou.

"Doesn't really help that her bastard of an adoptive father forgot she even existed. Good job, you fucker. You two," he snarls, fully aware that they could hear him, "Made her try to commit _suicide._" With that, the two of them enter the elevator, leaving me to face the barrage of questions. Oh shit.

* * *

(**First Person P.o.V.: EMA**)

Little Mitsuki tried killing herself? Pity, she should've gone through with it. Oh well, at least now I won't have to worry anymore! Good riddance.

"Did you just say 'good riddance'?!" I hadn't realized that I said it out loud, and now, everyone was staring at me. Oh no.

"Ema, tell me the truth." Yusuke-kun was glaring at me. Damn that girl, ruining my life again.

"Why ask her when you could just ask me?" We all looked at the newcomer and saw their manager, with Tsumi tagging along behind him. She had a scowl on her face, and it deepened when we made eye contact. "Or," continued their manager, "Tsumi could just tell you, isn't that right?" He nudged her, and the scowl turned into a glare.

"Why should I? No one will believe me over their perfect Ema." She spat out. "After all, if Rintarou didn't, why would _they_?"

Yusuke-kun took that opportunity to approach her and Jesse-san. "I'd believe you, Tsumi... Just let me hear you out." What?! NO, NO, NO NO, THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! I couldn't do anything as he reached out to her, and the worst part was that she _let him. _I could handle her worming her way into the hearts of my other stepbrothers, but not into my boyfriend's. Needless to say, I snapped.

"YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO RUIN _**EVERYTHING**_, DON'T YOU?!" I scream. Almost everyone jumped away from me, and I realize my mistake. Mitsuki just walks down the stairs, stopping a few feet away from me, before rolling the sleeves of her dress up.

"Take a look, Ema. This is what I did to myself. Have you done the same?" There, on the pale skin of her wrists were several scars. Some looked fresh, while others seemed to be more than a few months old. A few looked completely healed, but those were small cuts. The longer ones were fresher, and there was even one that was still oozing a little blood. Everyone who could see her scars (namely Fuuto-kun, Tsubaki-san, Azusa-san, and Iori-san) gaped.

"Instead of just staring, why don't you idiots take a picture?" For the first time since Mitsuki and their manager arrived, Knightwalker-san spoke up. "Tsumi," this time, he addressed her, "Did you cut again?" Mitsuki actually looked guilty for a split second before looking away.

"I told you not to do that, didn't I?" Came Thompson-san's question.

"It's difficult," is all Mitsuki could say. All of my stepbrothers moved towards her, and some of them even looked disgusted with me.

* * *

(**First Person P.o.V.: IORI**)

When Aria-san mentioned that Tsumi (as she insisted we refer to her as,) used to study at Bright Centrair, I suddenly remembered the kohai that Shiraishi and I had. I say that, though she was more of Shiraishi's kohai than she was mine, but the younger girl grew on me... To think that I'd see her again after all these years... It makes me wish that Shiraishi were here.

"You can't just expect me to _not _relapse, Jesse. That's highly unrealistic." Tsumi explained, before she rolled the sleeves down once more. Before I knew what I was doing, I reached out to her, lightly grabbing hold of her right wrist. She yelped, pulling it towards herself as she pressed the cloth against her wrist.

"Sorry, Mitsuki-kun." She froze, before squinting at me. I could practically hear the gears in her head whirring as she tried to figure out how I knew her when it suddenly clicked.

"Asahina-senpai?" She blurted out, brown eyes widening as she backed away. "H-how did you recognize me?" For the first time since the beginning of her stay here, she stuttered. She actually stuterred as she backed away from us some more. How I wanted to reach out to her, to tell her everything would be alright. I knew she changed. We both did, but for once, I wanted to reach out to my kohai while she tried to back away from me.

"I should've figured it out sooner," I say, approaching her. "No wonder Shiraishi always watched your videos. She knew it was you..." I trail off, remembering that we weren't alone. She seemed to realize this as well, given the way she dashed up the stairs to get away from me. I admit, although we weren't close, it hurt when she did that. I don't know why, but I've come to like her; not as my kohai, or even as my stepsister... I may have developed feelings for her in the short span of time she's been around...

* * *

(**First Person P.o.V.: FUUTO**)

Seems like Nee-san isn't as innocent as we thought she was. To think she made Tsumi cut herself... It makes me wonder if I should have set my sights on my _other, _much more _interesting_ stepsister. I smirk to myself as I keep my eyes on her retreating figure.

"Hey Tsumi," I call out. She pauses midstep, only a few feet away from the elevator. "When I go to America, mind helping me out?" I make sure to add a teasing tone to my voice, especially since my manager assured me that I'd be making my debut there. And who better to help me out than my _dearest_, completely Americanized stepsister? Who knows, we might have a little _fun _as well.

"They'll throw things at you." She deadpans, leaning over the railing. "Fair warning, some of the girls might even throw a bra at you. It's happened to Kyle and Ryan more than once." She continues, not even bothering to censor her words, though it definitely took her a few seconds to get her composure back. I smirk at her.

"Then would _you _help me get used to it, Tsu-mi-chan?" I almost laugh at the glare on her face when I split her name into teasing syllables.

"Do I _look _like I'd throw a bra at _anyone_?" She snaps, scowling. "I'm not sure if you know, but I'm not that kind of fangirl. And besides," she turns around to face the elevator again before continuing, "I would never throw a bra at you, of all people. I'd rather throw one at _Tsubaki_, and that's saying something." She enters the elevator, and I'm sure all of us had red faces. Thankfully Miwa, her husband, and Wataru weren't here anymore.

"I guess Little Star is more experienced than Little Sis is." Said the cross-dresser, and I smirk. Tsumi would definitely give me more of a challenge, and an even bigger thrill than Nee-san _ever _did. Making her fall for me is going to be such a fun thing to do, and I'll make sure she will.

* * *

(**First Person P.o.V.: TSUBAKI**)

Tsumi just said she would throw a bra at me rather than Fuuto, and I swear my brain just stopped working. It doesn't help that I like her more than I ever liked Ema. Would Tsumi dislike me if she knew?

"Tsubaki?" Azusa approached me after a few hours of the rest of our siblings finding out about who Tsumi really is. By now, we'd all left Ema in the living room with Yusuke. I have a feeling that they'll be breaking up soon, but oddly enough, I couldn't find it in me to want to comfort her. Instead, I wanted to find Tsumi and convince her to give us a chance. I want her to see that being part of the Asahina family isn't as bad as she thought.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, and he definitely sounded concerned.

"Honestly? I feel like I'm ready to throw up." Could anyone blame me, though? I just found out that my sweet, caring younger sister wasn't exactly sweet nor caring at all. To think she says she wanted a family when she drove her only sibling away?! Azusa sighed, sitting next to me.

"I know how you feel," he mutters, and we both just sit there for a few minutes. "But Tsumi deserves to know that we aren't so bad, doesn't she?" He took the words right out of my mouth.

"Yeah, she should. Do you think she'd talk to us if we tried to reach out to her?" I know she's active on social media. Heck, in the three hours she, Azusa, and I hung out the other day, she tagged us in 24 Tweets on Twitter, every five minutes. And if Twitter doesn't work, there's still their YouTube account. They can't block us, could they? And besides, Yusuke would help us convince her that we aren't so bad, right? Azusa just shrugs.

"I'm not really sure about that, Tsubaki. From what we've seen of Tsumi, she doesn't seem to be the type that's easily convinced; and I guess it means that she really _isn't _like Ema." I groan, slumping down on the couch some more. How were we going to make Tsumi see that we accept her even if she wasn't like her older sister? Since she'll be leaving tomorrow, how would we be able to talk to her, to make sure she doesn't hate us? I like her too much for my own good, heck, I may even like her more than I liked Ema! I have to make sure Tsumi doesn't hate us. I need to make sure she doesn't hate _me, _because what man would want the girl he's in love with to hate him? Wait... I'm in love with her... Gah! First Ema, now her?! I hope she doesn't hold this against me...

* * *

(**First Person P.o.V.: AZUSA**)

After bidding goodnight to Tsubaki, I went to my own room, still lost in my thoughts of Tsumi. I kept comparing her to Ema, and it became more and more obvious how different they were. Ema was the domestic type, but she could still be two-faced, like tonight. Sure, she acted sweet towards us, but the fact that she could just hurt her younger sister, well, it made me reconsider my opinion of her. Even more, did I still love her? I used to get butterflies in my stomach whenever she so much as smiled at me, but lately, it's like I've begun to see her as my sister. I feel affection for her, but now, this isn't the kind that people would expect to be between lovers, but the type between siblings.

"Tsumi..." I murmur her name, and suddenly, I remember all of the times she showed how different she was from her sister. The minute she walked through the doors of the apartment complex, I knew she was a breath of fresh air. She was kind of like a female Yusuke with how she dressed, but her eyes reminded me so much of Ema, that I almost mistook her for another version of my stepsister. But now that the week is almost over, I'm glad that she proved me wrong. She wasn't the demure girl that Ema was, oh no, Tsumi was spontaneous, sarcastic, and reckless. I think that may have been why I was attracted to her.

Suddenly, I remembered the time when she brought Yusuke and I with them backstage during their second concert. We watched as Aria, Kyle, Ryan, and Tsumi played and sang their hearts out, and I remember cheering for them. Then, during the instrumental of one of their songs, Tsumi did it. She jumped from the stage towards the crowd, screaming as she did. I admit, I was worried about her then. She was the impulsive type, and it showed. She was reckless, and I love it. I love her.

"I'm not giving up on you, Tsumi. You'll see that we're not so bad. And maybe, just maybe, we could be together..." I trail off, staring at my bedroom ceiling. Tsumi was nowhere like Ema, and honestly, I'm perfectly fine with that.


	12. Chapter 11: After

**Here's a new chapter! Act 2 begins, and we're starting it off with Fuuto in America!**

* * *

Chapter 11: After…

(**First Person P.o.V.: TSUMI**)

I couldn't believe that it's been a year since we stayed at the Asahina's place. Since then, we've gotten two more albums and three EPs out (with a delay of 2 years between our first and second albums because of school) and honestly, life couldn't be better. Aria and Ryan have been dating for three years (the longest relationship either have had, so hallelujah!), Kyle is currently single, and I'm still trying to marry a grilled cheese sandwich. Or find the perfect one, whichever comes first.

"Tsumi!" Kyle snaps me out of my thoughts as he pinches my shoulder. "We're on in five, or did you forget that?" Whoops. We were performing at the O2 in London tonight, and I still wasn't done with my eyeliner… SHIT WE'RE ON IN FIVE MINUTES AND I'M STILL NOT READY! In a panic-induced craze, I almost stabbed myself in the eye while finishing off my eyeliner wings. While I was doing that, the asshole known as my band mate just watched. Jerk. Oh well, at least I finished getting ready with two minutes to spare. As we were making our way to the entrance, we just had to see Ryan and Aria snogging against a wall. Talk about awkward. Kyle cleared his throat to try and get them to stop, but when that didn't work, we pulled them apart the old-fashioned way; much to their displeasure. They couldn't do anything about it though, especially since Aria got called out on stage and was met with loud cheers from the crowd. Ryan and Kyle got similar treatments, with the cheers getting louder until I was the only one left backstage. When I finally did get there, it felt like our first concert all over again. The lights nearly blinded me, the cheers were so loud I almost went deaf, and my heart was beating so fast I swear it would jump out of my chest at any moment. It was amazing.

"HELLO LONDON!" I yell into the microphone as I wave at them. Their response was deafening, and I could hear people chanting our band's name. This is the life. It feels so surreal that seven years ago, I'd rather stay by the sidelines instead of standing in the spotlight, but here I am. Admittedly, there are times when I imagine Yusuke, Wataru, Tsubaki, Azusa, and Iori in the crowd, but then I remind myself that they have Ema. Who would want damaged goods when they have something so damned perfect, anyway?

"You ready to rock?!" Kyle yells into his own microphone as Aria backs off towards her drum kit. Ryan sends a dazzling grin towards his side of the stage as he takes his turn to address the crowd.

"This is gonna be awesome!" He adds, before we turn to look at Aria. She adjusts her microphone before standing up with a smile.

"Do you want to know what teenagers do?!" She yells, before Ryan begins to strum the familiar bassline of one of our most violent songs.

"_They're gonna clean up your looks_

_With all the lies in the books_

_To make a citizen out of you…_"

At this point, the crowd went ballistic, and I swear a mosh pit just started. A ton of them even started singing along, and I knew we were going to pawn this show.

"_Because they sleep with a gun_

_And keep an eye on you son_

_So they can watch all the things you do._

_Because the drugs never work,_

_They're gonna give you a smirk_

_'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean._

_They're gonna rip up your heads,_

_Your aspirations to shreds,_

_Another cog in the murder machine._"

At this point, I ready myself to sing and strum violently. Hey, the chorus was pretty violent.

"_They said all teenagers scare_

_The living shit out of me._

_They could care less,_

_As long as someone'll bleed._

_So darken your clothes_

_And strike a violent pose,_

_Maybe they'll leave you alone_

_But not me._"

I love this life. And when the instrumental hit, I jumped into the crowd, and they held me up as I crowdsurfed all the way to the mosh pit, then back to the stage. Needless to say, I felt high on adrenaline, and looking at my band mates, I could tell they felt the same way. I'm glad I didn't let Rintarou guilt trip me into staying. I'm glad that Everybody's Fool is still together.

* * *

(**First Person P.o.V.: FUUTO**)

I just got off the plane and I am exhausted. Doesn't my manager know that I need my beauty sleep? Since it's only the afternoon here in America, I have to keep myself from falling asleep the minute I reach the hotel if I want to skip the jet lag. Ugh. But, there's still the small fact that I get to see my dearest stepsister again, and who knows, we could get around to having fun together. With this in mind, I slide my sunglasses over my eyes as I see the chauffeur. To my surprise, it was their manager (Jesse, I think? I'm not really sure...) When he spots me, he rolls his eyes as I make my way to him.

"Who would've thought you'd be the guy Boss told me to pick up?" He said, grabbing my bag as we made our way through the crowded airport.

"Heh, I _did _tell Tsumi that I'd be going to America. And now I'm here." I can't wait to see the look on her face though. But first, "Is it usually this hot here?!" I complain. From Tsumi's tweets, I knew that LA was hot in the summer, but this wasn't hot. This was the kind of heat where I could practically feel myself be cooked to death. He looks over at me and rolls his eyes.

"If you think LA is hot, then Texas is a fucking desert," he said. "But don't worry, Tsumi might take you shopping. If she's in the mood at least." He adds, and I smirk. Shopping with Tsumi? Seems like I'll be one step closer to making her fall for me if we hang out with each other. Baka-Yusuke may have won Nee-san over, but none of my brothers will be able to win Tsumi. None, except for me. I hope she's ready, because I have every intention of making her fall in love with me before I go back to Japan.

* * *

I could not believe the size of their place. Apparently, there was a mix-up with the hotel reservation and so, I had to stay with my stepsister and her band mates. Admittedly, I wasn't sure if the five of us could fit there, but that was because I was expecting them to live in an apartment, or hell, even a house! But no, they live in a mansion that was easily twice-no, thrice-the size of Sunrise Residence.

"I did tell you they'd have enough space for you and your inflated ego." Jesse says, smirking as he opens the trunk to get my things. Meanwhile, I was still in shock over how huge my stepsister's house was. He walked in, setting my luggage down before walking back out to drag me in. "If there's one thing you and Tsumi have in common, it's how neither of you want to be out in the sun for long." At this, my attention was piqued. So Tsumi didn't like the sun, huh? Interesting.

"Jesse, did you bring the pizza?" And speaking of my dearest stepsister, here she is! I chuckle as we make eye contact, her eyes snapping between Jesse and myself every now and then. She groans, before looking at Jesse with a deadpan expression on her face.

"I asked for pizza, not an Asian Justin Bieber wannabe." At this, I frown.

"Aww, Tsumi, do you hate me _that _much?" She just rolls her eyes, before pulling a sleek, silver phone from her back pocket.

"I don't hate you. Much. But between you and pizza, I'd take the pizza." I smirk. Here's an opportunity for me to hang out with her.

"Then maybe I could go with you~." I say, ignoring their manager (wait, where _did _he go off to? Oh well.) as I turn on the charm to make her fall for me.

"Nah," she said, placing her phone back into her pocket before turning to me. "Wouldn't want you to pass out in my car because of jetlag, so I just ordered. Hope you don't mind eating cheese and bacon pizza." I frown at this.

"But there's too many calories in that!" I protest, and she just rolls her eyes.

"Look, you want to get used to the American version of touring, don't you?" I nod, and she continues, "Well most artists usually rough it out, especially if they've _just made_ their American debut. And that means no fine dining or whatever you're used to, because you don't have the budget for it. So you better figure out how to burn off those calories you're so worried about, because I am _not _giving up my happy food for your sappy ass, Fuuto. Got it?" She hisses, turning on her heel as she motions for me to follow her. Heh, she'll definitely give me a huge challenge. But that's no problem. I'll make her fall for me either way.


End file.
